Inside All Of Us Is A Wild Thing
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Lottie loves her father, just not the rest of the world. When she finally can't take any more, she runs away and accidentally washes up on the beach where the Wild Things are. Once befriending her father's childhood friends, how whill she cope with life with her new family? Rated K for mild violence. Plz review.
1. How It Started Out

ok, so, im a huge fan of the book _Where The Wild Things Are_ and when i found out that they were making a movie, it was like my childhood was coming back again. the only thing that was different from the book and the movie was that the movie made me cry. so, i wanna make my own story, a sort of sequal to the movie, and here it is...

* * *

Max knocked on his daughter's door. Oh, how he dreaded teenage years. The were so ignorant. "Lottie, you need to get ready for school."

"I don't wanna go! I'm too stupid to learn!" That was not the response he expected.

Opening his daughter's door, Max walked in to find his fourteen year old brunette daughter, Charlotte, nicknamed Lottie, crying on her pillow and wearing the same wolf costume he had when he was a child, the same costume Lottie used as pajamas. Lottie was short for her age, and thus looked younger than she really was, which caused everyone, save for Max, treated her like she was a child.

As Lottie sobbed, Max sat at the edge of the bed and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're not stupid, Lottie. You're a brilliant artist. Just look around." Indeed, her father was right. If Lottie inherited one thing from her father, it was his creative impulse. She lined the four walls of her room with drawings and paintings of her dreams. The wallpaper was hardly visible. She was truly an artist.

As the teenager looked around her room, she wiped her tears away. She knew her father was right. But it wasn't the learning she was trying to hide from, it was the people she shared her class with. Everyday was the same. _FREAK! LOSER! REJECT! _She couldn't handle the rage inside of her. She then started sobbing again.

Max knew his daughter was constantly bullied at school. She would try to hide it, but he found the sketches she hid under her bed. She called them the dark clouds. They were the dreams that became nightmares. She was always alone in the sketches. Alone and sad. She drew the flaws everyone pointed out. Her "dull-brown" hair, her "plain-green" eyes, the "huge gap" between her two front teeth, her "pasty" skin. Each sketch was one of the so called flaws that other teenagers pointed out and teased her about.

"How about you stay home today? You look exhausted." Max suggested. Lottie gave a small smile and nodded. The father leaned down to his daughter and touched his forehead to hers. "Do you know how much I love you so?"

Lottie's tears dried as she asked, "Do _you _know how much I love you so?"

Both Father and Daughter said at the same time, "I'll eat you up, I love you so." Max then kissed Lottie's forhead and left her to rest. Pretty soon, Lottie fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Screams. Shrieks. Arguements. Lottie woke up as she heard the same routine every week. Her mother came by to pick her up.

"What do you mean you let her stay home?!" Sara screamed.

"Just that, Sara! She needs a break from school!" Max retorted. Lottie slowly opened her door and walked out toward the kitchen. She knew it would hurt, but she wanted to hear the fight.

"No, she needs to wake up and get into the real world, Max!"

"She is in the real world! And it's not doing her any favors! Everyday, she's constantly bullied!"

"Why doesn't she ever tell me?!"

"Because you always try to change her, Sara! She loves art! And all you do is throw the drawings she gives you in a carboard box and toss that into a closet! And when you're not doing that, you try to force her to act like the other girls in school, the same girls that bully her!"

"Well, it's not my fault our daughter turned out so...so...weird like you!"

"Mom." That single word was whispered. Both parents turned to find Lottie standing in the doorway, tears staining her pale, rosey cheeks.

Sara was in shock. Mostly from the fact that she spoke before thinking. She wouldn't say things like that to anyone, especially if it involved her daughter. Sara then tried to walk toward her, but Lottietook two steps back. As Sara tried to walk closer, Lottie turned and ran out the door and down the street, still in her wolf pajamas. She could hear her parents chasing after her. So she ran through the small wooded area and toward the old duck pond.

Sara and Max followed, only to lose their daughter just moments later. It was too dark to see anything. Sara ran back to the house to get her car. Max had decided to stay out and look for her. He had hoped this would never happen. Lottie ran away just like he did when he was a child. The only silver lining he could think of was that if she got lost like he did, then she'd find the boat and sail away to the Wild Things. And at this point, Max thought the Wild Things wouls be better that the world they were in right now. So he found a bus stop bench and sat down. Just sitting...staring...waiting for fate to play out.

Lottie ran down to the pond where she knew was a small dock. She froze when she spotted a small boat floating in the water next to the dock. Not really knowing what else to do, Lottie stepped into the boat and laid down. She just wanted to leave the world and go somewhere that didn't have arguing parents, evil bullies or judgemental mothers. She just wanted to leave. As Lottie continued her thoughts, she didn't realize the boat was slowly but surely floating away from the dock. And soon enough the young girl fell asleep.


	2. Meet The Wild Things

Hours had passed and the boat washed up to a shoreline. Seven different figures were walking on the beach when they saw it. "KW, Is that..." The biggest one said as he walked closer. He had a mane, two horns on his head and brown and tan stripes on his body.

"It can't be, Carol." Another one gently replied when they looked inside the boat and saw Lottie. This one looked just like Carol, she just had no horns and long red hair.

Another one with a rhino horn walked over and asked, "Can we still eat it?"

"I don't think we should eat it, Judith. I mean, it _does _look just like him." One with a big nose and gray fur said as it stood next to Judith.

"Shut up, Ira. Don't tell me what to do." Judith grumbled.

"Will it hurt us, Douglas? You know a lot about these things." The one that looked like a goat asked sheepishly. (honestly, no pun intended)

"I don't think so, Alexander." Said the one that looked like a parrot. "And she's not an 'it', she's a girl."

Carol then walked up and pick Lottie up from the boat . He felt her whole body shiver as he held her. Then one that looked like a bull pulled the boat onto the beach and out of the water. "We should take her to the fort. Keep her warm." Carol said.

"Good idea, Carol." KW said as she walked beside him. The others followed close behind.

* * *

Lottie woke up underneath a pile of furs. She felt all warm, cozy and comfortable. That is until she heard the pile snoring. She looked around and noticed the pile was made up of different shades of colors, even one section was made up of feathers. She tried to move, but as she turned to face a certain direction, she came face to face with KW. "Good morning." KW chuckled. "Hey, guys. She's awake." She said out loud.

Soon, the pile dispersed and revealed the new world to Lottie. She was inside a huge straw fort and surrounded by...Wild Things. The Wild Things her father told her stories about when she was younger. Carol walked up to her and gently helped her stand up. "Hi, I'm Carol." He stated with a smile.

The teenager briefly looked around before turning back to Carol. "L-Lottie."

"Are you Max's friend? 'Cause you dress just like him." Alexander asked nervously.

"I'm his daughter." She answered. "Could I try to guess the rest of your names?" Lottie asked.

"Sure, give it a try." KW replied with a smile.

Lottie turned to Ira and Judith and pointed at them. "You're Ira and Judith. My dad told me that you two were in love and that Ira make great holes."

"Yep, she knows Max, alright." Ira chuckled.

"He also said Judith was a bit of a downer." Judith looked a little disappointed. "...but that she also loves to sing." With that finishing statement, said Wild Thing smiled as she turned back to the human. Lottie then turned to KW. "You're KW. You sometimes like to be alone. And you also have two friends that are really smart. I think my dad said that their names were Bob and Terry." KW nodded with a small grin. Lottie turned to Douglas. "You're name's Douglas. You always knew that my dad wasn't a king." Lottie then pointed to his missing arm. "He also said that that was your favorite arm." Douglas smiled as he nodded. Lottie then turned to Alexander. "You're Alexander. You're a little bit shy, but you're also willing to help others." Alexander smiled, glad that Max had mentioned him. Lottie then turned to the bull. "My dad never told me your name, but he did say that you wanted him to say good things about all of you...which he did."

The bull gave a small smile. But it disappeared when he said, "I've never really had a name."

Lottie thought for a moment before figuring out a salution. "Then I'll give you one." The bull smiled again as he heard the news. "How about...Benjiman? We could call you Benji for short?"

The bull gave it some thought before saying, "I like it. I've never had my own name before." Everyone gathered around Benjiman to give him praise for his new name.

Lottie smiled a little bit. She was happy to help her father's childhood friends. But she couldn't help but wonder...her father always told her these were Wild Things were the reason he became a better person. But her mother always said that it was a story that he read from a book as a child, one that his mother gave to him. Was this real or was it a dream? She decided to enjoy this, even if it was a dream. "You guys wanna play?"

"Sure." Carol said.

"What should we play?" Douglas asked.

"Hopefully, nothing dangerous." Alexander mumbled.

"Let the Wild Rumpus begin!" She yelled. Everyone cheered at this and ran out of the fort. Lottie gave chase and followed all of them. As soon as she was outside, she saw the Wild Thigs went to the woods and scattered. The teenager laughed as she followed them. But she didn't know which one to chase. Out of the corner of her eye, Lottie saw Alexander. So she decided to chase him. As she followed the goat, she struggled to keep up. But when she saw him try to hide behind a tree, Lottie couldn't resist. She watched as she snuck around and found his back to her. Sneaking in a little closer, Lottie screamed as loud as she could, causing Alexander to jump. "GAHHH!" The goat turned to find Lottie laughing at him. "That wasn't funny!" He exclaimed.

Lottie sheepishly shrugged before saying, "At least I didn't hit you with a dirt clod."

Alexander couldn't really argue with that logic. So he just shrugged it off, as he always did.

The young girl then grabbed Alexander's hand and pulled him with her. They started following the other Wild Things straight the cliff where they all started howling like wolves. Lottie looked over and saw KW snickering as he looked at her. "What?" The human asked.

"You're funny-looking. That's all." The Wild Thing answered honestly. Both girls then went back to howling.

Hours of chasing each other and howling into the sky really did a number on Lottie. She was exhausted. But before she could fall asleep, Carol picked her up and set her on his head. "Here, I'll give the tour." After taking a few steps, he continued. "'Cause, y'know, since your dad was king here, it's only right that you become queen." Carol couldn't really make out Lottie's reply, but it sounded like a tired "I don't wanna be a queen, Carol". He wasn't really sure if he heard her right. But he ignored it and continued. "All this will be your's...except for that hole in that tree. Well, the tree's your's, but the hole's Ira's."

Lottie giggled as she saw the gaping hole in the tree that Carol pointed out. She then crawled forward so she could look down and meet the Wild Thing's face. "Hey, Carol? What all do you do around here exactly?"

After thinking for a moment, Carol answered, "Nothing much, really. We just...we just try to be a family. When your dad left, KW stayed around more. And because she became sad, we all decided that Bob and Terry could stay in the fort. I even apologized to them for calling them stupid. But lately, KW's been leaving us again. I'm not sure why, but I really want her to stay." After answering the question, Carol looked up at the little human that sat on his head. "Anything else you wanna know, Lottie?"

"Just anything else you think I should know." She answered. "But if you really want KW to stay, why don't you just ask her?"

"She'd just say I'm being selfish...again." The Wild Thing sighed.

"At least your family tries to stay together. My mom and dad are always fighting. In fact, it was them fighting that lead me here."

"Max was fighting? Why?"

"My mom wants me to act like the other girls. The only problem is that those girls she wants me to be like always make fun of me because I believe in the things my dad says." Lottie then laid down on Carol's head after she finished.

After thinking for a moment, Carol made up his mind. "Well, you won't have to worry about that kind of stuff here, Lottie. We won't fight and we won't make fun of anyone. That I promise you."

"That's nice, Carol. Thanks." She yawned before falling asleep. Carol was able to pull Lottie off of his head and carry her back to the fort. "Sleep well, my queen." He whispered as he carried her.


End file.
